


Hereafter

by roseverdict



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Gaster is a Buttface, I AM SO DONE WITH THIS, I CAN'T FLIPPING UPLOAD THE THING, I'll try to get back to my other fics, Justice Is Served, anyway, but no guarantees, crossposted from tumblr, everyone is sad, just figured the original author might like this, life is kinda forcing it's way to the top of my priority list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: A hopefully more emotionally fulfilling end to Husk. (Husk is NSFW, fair warning)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171454) by [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner). 



Basically "I'm Feeling Fine, Kid" spawned "Husk" which spawned this mess

This wouldn't have happened if @its-captain-senpai on tumblr hadn't mentioned the actual series

WARNING

THIS FIC HEAVILY REFERENCES A NSFW FIC, SINCE IT'S AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO IT

HOWEVER THIS FIC IS SFW

PLEASE BE PREPARED

〜〜〜〜〜〜

Gaster spread his mouth in a saccharine smile, all the better to appease Undyne until he could get back into HIS body. This time, he would not be nearly so foolish-

-he was blue.

Undyne gaped as the two skeleton brothers walked, hand-in-hand, through the wall. Papyrus, on her right, was in his "battle body" from when they were all still underground, while Sans…

Sans had certainly seen better days. As had his pants, sheez.

Oh and also they were somewhat transparent.

With the sudden turn of events not two minutes before, followed by this bombshell, Undyne felt she was at her personal limit for how much insanity she could take.

All this in the blink of an eye, and the next saw the dead brothers outstretch their free arms as one, sending the Man Who Speaks In Hands to the ground under false gravity.

Sans turned to look at Undyne, and she saw a scarred eye a youthful energy a tired gaze the look of someone who's lived far longer than one would think.

Papyrus nudged him with a carefree smile a tense frown a whole arm a stump both aged and fresh, pointing back at their captive. Sans chuckled, abashed, and turned to Gaster.

"alright, listen up, you've been doing a lot of crap this whole time you were in limbo. you made the world reset without warning countless times, you bodysnatched my bro, and, well…there were those INCIDENTS that i now know for a fact weren't mere nightmares."

Undyne made to interrupt, but Papyrus walked over to her, unclasping his hand from Sans's with a nod and putting a finger to his would-be lips. Not once did he drop the broken whole missing arm pointed at the goop on the ground. Not once did Sans stop telling Gaster all the things he had done.

Papyrus whispered (as much as he could, being the Great Papyrus and all) to her, "SO, UH, THERE WAS THIS THING WITH BODYSNATCHING, AND SPACETIME SINNING, AND UH, YEAH…"

Undyne took a deep breath to calm herself (then instantly regretted it because Papyrus was right here and he was never going to breathe again and she felt partially responsible for not being vigilant enough) and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So, is there any particular reason you and Sans look like something out of an acid trip?"

Papyrus cocked his head to the side.

"DUDE-ehm. Dude, your arm! His face! Heck, both of your faces! It's like they're busted up, but…not? And you guys look so tired, but also like you just had the best sleep EVER!" Undyne tried to keep her concerned flailing to a minimum. "Plus, yanno, you guys are de…definitely not the sa-"

"You can say it, you know. We died." Papyrus murmured, his voice dropping so quiet Undyne almost couldn't hear him. "But that's also kinda why we're here." He pointed back to where Sans was ranting to the ghast on the floor, only one arm stationary. He seemed to have switched from his right to his left.

"…and then you have the gall to show up to undyne, what, were ya gonna rape her too?! were ya gonna make her rape someone too?!?! you sick little ghast-turd! i trusted you, did you know that?! i respected and trusted you, and what did ya do but-"

"SANS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO JUDGE ANYONE ANYMORE." Papyrus interrupted his bro's tirade.

Sans sighed and gave him a nod. "got it. don't wanna keep the others waiting."

"Others?" Undyne and Gaster asked, Gaster earning a dirty glare from the fish.

"hey, pap, can you fill in undyne on what happened? you did, uh, know what happened better than me. i'm gonna get this guy to you-know-where." Sans forked a thumb with no marks a few scratches the entire digit missing at Gaster. Then Sans gave them their answer. "yeah others. cheating death by ceasing to have ever existed in the first place isn't as consequence-free as you thought. you weren't the first to not be, yanno."

Undyne blinked in confusion, as did Gaster.

Papyrus smiled apologetically at her, then glared at the Ghast. "IT MEANS,"

Together the dead brothers stated coldly, "Ｔｈｅｒｅ ａｒｅ ｓｏｍｅ ｐｅｏｐｌｅ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｈｅｒｅａｆｔｅｒ ｗｈｏ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｌｉｋｅ ａ ｗｏｒｄ ｗｉｔｈ ｙｏｕ."

Gaster gaped in shock as Sans turned back to the wall, flashed a questioning thumbs-up at Papyrus, then, having gotten one back, stormed through it.

Undyne blinked some more.

"SO, THERE WAS, WELL, THIS GIANT PIECE OF CORE SHRAPNEL IN THE BASEMENT THAT MADE IT SO SANS COULD TELL WHEN TIME JUMPED BACK TO A PREVIOUS POINT," Papyrus started, seemingly on the verge of babbling. "AND AT ONE POINT, HE TOLD ME, SO I STUCK MYSELF WITH SOME SHRAPNEL SO SANS WOULDN'T GO THROUGH IT ALONE, BUT IT TURNED OUT THAT THE MONSTER WHO BUILT THE CORE GOT COMBINED WITH THE METAL WHEN HE GOT ERASED FROM EXISTENCE SO THEN HE WAS PARASITING OFF OF US AND THEN HE TOOK ME OFF GUARD AND MADE ME KILL THE HUMAN AND THEN HE STOLE CONTROL OF MY BODY AND I'D BEEN STRUGGLING TO GET ENOUGH CONTROL BACK TO WARN SANS BECAUSE GASTER IS A PERV AND I DID EVENTUALLY BUT SANS GOT SHOVED AWAY AND BONKED HIS HEAD AND YOU KNOW HE ONLY HAD ONE HP SO HE GOT DUSTED AND THEN WHEN GASTER WAS AT YOUR HOUSE HE FELL ASLEEP AND I JUST KNEW HE WAS GONNA MAKE MY HALF-LIFE EVEN MORE TORTUROUS SO I SEIZED CONTROL AND DID WHAT I HAD TO AND I REALLY DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK SOMETHING THAT HADN'T HAPPEND WAS WHAT HAPPENED AND-"

"Pap."

"-YES, UNDYNE?"

Undyne, Warrior, Captain of the Guard, and Friend of Papyrus, wiped her good eye. "I can't make heads or tails of what you just said. All I know is that Man Who Speaks In Hands is real, cruel, perverted, and probably getting a real talking-to from whatever authorities there are in…wherever you're going."

"YEAH, I GUESS THAT'S A BETTER WAY TO PUT IT." Papyrus grinned without any of his usual pride. "LONG STORY SHORT, SANS DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF, I DID BUT FOR A LEGITIMATE REASON, AND GASTER IS A BUTTFACE."

"Hey, Pap? Can ya promise me something?" Undyne wiped at her eyes again-darned indoor condensation on her eyepatch!

"WHAT IS IT, UNDYNE?"

She made to grip his shoulders, but as he was not there in much more than sight, she settled for intensely staring him in the eyesockets. "Take care of your bro, 'kay? And whenever I do wind up in the place you're headed, I wanna have some pasta, got that? You guys can fill me in on…this…" she gestured to Papyrus's arm, "when that time comes. Just…stay safe…al-alright?"

Papyrus frowned as Undyne's voice went up in pitch. "UNDYNE…ARE YOU…CR-"

"What?! NO!" She protested. "I-I just have s-something in my eye!"

"GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU STARTED CRYING THEN I'D START C-CRYING AND THEN THERE'D B-BE WEIRD ECTOPLASM-Y S-STUFF EVERYWHERE AND…" Papyrus's forced smile fell and he threw his misty arms around Undyne. "I J-JUST WISH THINGS HAD GONE DIFFERENTLY!"

Undyne did her best to return the hug. "Just…just make sure nothing else happens…okay?"

Pap sniffled. "Y-YEAH, I WILL. YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! THE G-GREAT PAPYRUS, FIRST MEMBER OF THE P-POST-DEATH GUARD!" He stood tall and saluted shakily with the arm that was both there and not.

"Do us proud, d-dork!" Undyne saluted back. "We'll miss ya!"

With a bittersweet smile and wave, Papyrus headed back through the wall.

The room suddenly felt cold, Papyrus's body's dust sifting slowly from the counter and onto the floor.

Undyne sank to her knees, the only one in the house, and quietly sobbed.

After a while, she stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and set about calling Alphys.

"H-Hey, Alphys, uhhh," sniffle, "Pap…he…"

"W-WHAT?! HE COULDN'T HAVE-"

"He d-did. But that's n-not all. It turns out the Royal Scientist before you had been erased from time and space…"

…

The service was beautiful.

The fallout was ugly.

Undyne, Alphys, and the King made a promise to each other to uncover everything they could about the Man Who Spoke In Hands.

They had their own story…but this is the end of the ghast and skeleton brothers' tale.

Or at least…

One of many possible ends.


End file.
